kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukiyo Kujō
Character Overview Tsukiyo Kujou (九条 月夜 Kujyō Tukiyo) is a lover of the moon and the 8th holder of a spirit. In addition, she is the holder of the third revealed goddess, Vulcan. Personality She shows no interest in people whom she considers "not perfect" in her world. Her trusted sidekick and only friend is Luna which she's dreaming to go to the moon with her one day. Background Tsukiyo lives in a divorced family. Because of the divorce of her parents, Tsukiyo started to believe that people are imperfect. Due to her parents bickering, she saw emotions as ugly and attempted to live a life of only beauty. With the possesions she has, Tsukiyo may have come from a somewhat influential family. Plot Overview Tsukiyo Kujou Arc On their first encounter, Keima was standing on her carpet and Tsukiyo slapped Keima and sent him flying. After that, Keima told her how the way that she smacked him was necessary and shows his favorite character from his PFP Yokkyun. Tsukiyo disrespected Yokkyun and said to him that it was just a doodling. Elsie was searching for Keima, but he was left speechless because of what Tsukiyo said about Yokkyun. After that, Elsie sees Keima her sensor go off and Tsukiyo is the new holder of a spirit. Later, Elsie tells Keima that Tsukiyo is the next holder of the spirit, but Keima refuses to free her from it. Keima wants to curse her after what she said about Yokkyun. Later, Tsukiyo had been looking to the moon, but the spirit activated and she shrunk to the size of Luna. The next days were coming and Elsie were reading the school new paper and sees that Tsukiyo have been missing since yesterday after that a guard from school has seen only carpet, tea and her telescope. Elsie have been thinking that the curse were too strong, but Keima denies that and tells Elsie that she must gonna use her sensor to locate Tsukiyo. After that the sensor were ringing at the Astronomy Club; Keima were telling Elsie that she must gonna make a replica of the key to get in. Keima then sees that Tsukiyo have been shrunken and were in shock after what he's seeing by her. Keima than changed his mind and offers to help Tsukiyo, but Tsukiyo don't want it if Keima helps her. Keima were seeing that Tsukiyo were injured to reach the Astronomy Club. Keima stands for it to help Tsukiyo before she hurts herself more. Keima needs Elsie's help for the quest to reach the event. Elsie created a very beautiful house where Tsukiyo stays in and she were giving Keima the compliments. Later after that Tsukiyo have been taking a milk bath, she were shrinking more and were smaller than her doll Luna. After seeing that Luna were looking at her, Tsukiyo gets scared and yells for Keima's help. After that Keima appeared, she wants to sleep and after hearing that Keima have been saying that he were seeing the ending, she were mad at him. She escaped throughout the craft and were coming in one big adventure. Keima were telling Elsea that she must gonna help searching for her. Later than after that Keima finds her at the top of the roof, he were holding her down not to jump. After that she were fallen expediently down, Keima were chasing after her and after that Elsie were seeing that Keima and Tsukiyo were having troubles; she were been using her tub to rescue them. Later then Elsie almost forgotten to capture the soul and tells Keima that she later has seen him in a shape of a frog. After seeing that Tsukiyo were removing her carpet, Elsie were telling Keima that he has also the guts to play not games anymore, which that Keima denies that. Tsukiyo then points her telescope at the way to Keima. Old Conquest Arc Appearance of Vulcan, Tsukiyo's Goddess The fourth day of the goddess search, Keima finishes the events with Shiori in the library. After she leaves, while Keima is still in the library, the windows close and the lights go off. Wondering what's happening, Keima is suddenly attacked the by the bookshelves and tables. Keima thinks this is one of three things: a trick, his dream, or Vintage. Thinking it is Vintage, Keima puts himself in the way of an incoming bookcase to see if it's true. The bookcase moves out off the way, showing the enemy does not wish to kill Keima. Seeing that there is no need to flee from harm, Keima looks for the enemy, Keima sees Tsukiyo's doll Luna floating in the air. He now believes that the goddess is in Tsukiyo. Keima is smashed in between two bookcases by Luna. The doll then starts to speak, saying, "Don't come near to Tsukiyo." Then the doll states that she's the goddess Vulcan and a filthy and dishonorable human like Keima shouldn't come near Tsukiyo. Noticing that if he had the paper Shiori gave him ealier, Vulcan will be much more infuriated. He throws the paper the side slowly, but the goddess notices it. Releasing the shelves, Vulcan goes to pick up the piece of paper. Keima takes this chance to escape as Vulcan looks at piece of paper from a recipe book. As he escapes from thel library window, Keima orders Vulcan to return the library to it's original state; for some reason the goddess obeys. Keima heads for the astronomy clubroom to look for Tsukiyo, but before this, he finds Nikaido. Though Vulcan takes chase after Keima, because there's a human around, the goddess can't make any moves upon him. Keima is "guided" by Nikkaido to the club room, but Tsukiyo was not in the astronomy club. Leaving the teacher behind, Keima heads to the roof to find Tsukiyo in the goddess-form. With a halo over Tsukiyo's head, Vulcan states that she's still weak, not able to hear well or see well or even walk. But Vulcan is able to move objects on her own will. Vulcan sends a bench towards Keima, only catch him by his scarf. After some moments, Vulcan releases herself, and let's Tsukiyo take control. For she agree with Vulcan, Tsukiyo does not wish to see Keima ever again. Even after hearing this, Keima continues to try and embrace Tsukiyo. But Vulcan continues to beat up him with floor tiles and benches. Even so, Keima stands, saying that he'll die in order to protect Tsukiyo. Seeing his determination, Tsukiyo believes in Keima and stops Vulcan. But as she does that, accidentally a bench falls onto Keima's head, making him go unconcious. Later on, Tsukiyo has Keima's head upon her lap, as she asks Vulcan why she dropped the bench. Vulcan says she had no choice, because Tsukiyo interfered. Tsukiyo remebers that Keima had said that he wished for her to love him back. Repsonding to these thoughts, Tsukiyo lifts his body up and kisses him on the cheek. When she does though, she feels pain. Keima wakes and holds her as angel-like wings grows from her back. Keima has returned to his home, only to see Fiore taking control of the situation. though he is caught by her, Vulcan appears and takes care of the situation. Vulcan fully believes that Keima only loves Tsukiyo, therefore she trusts him. After Keima manage to capture Fiore , Vulcan with Diana's help are able to break the spell that has been put upon Kanon (Apollo), but unfortunately Apollo has submerged herself along with Kanon which render them in a coma like statics for a period of time, therefore Keima has to find another Goddess so that they can break the spell. Relationship Luna She has a strong bond with Luna, her doll. Tsukiyo only counts on her and she's the only perfection she ever had. She treats Luna greatly even though she is a doll. Somehow she also wishes that she were on the same length as Luna, while that was happening she had been shrinking more and Luna became scary to her. She promises that she and Luna are going to live their life on the moon. Keima Katsuragi She first disrespected Keima all because of Yokkyun and stated that it is "just a doodling". Keima was in an outrage and wanted to curse her all because of Yokkyun. After that, Elsea had sensed the spirit inside of Tsukiyo, he was helping her to get the spirit out of her body. Keima has been undergoing many pains too humiliating about what he's doing for her. Tsukiyo knew that Keima was using her for something after that Keima says out right "I can see the ending". Keima and Elsea chased her after seeing that she had been escaping throughout the craft. After that, Keima found her at the rooftop, and she apologizes which also causes the spirit to be released. After her conquest, she shows some interest in Keima. But when the rumors about Kanon goes around she starts to harden her feelings and shows hate against Keima, but it is not too deep yet. After that, Keima blows his cover and Tsukiyo goes as far as to say that she does not want to see his face. But when Keima persists to get her love, she finally complies that she'll trust him. Vulcan Vulcan is one of the six goddesses of Jupiter Sisters, and Tsukiyo is her host. When Keima was in the library to conquere Shiori, Vulcan used Luna to observe Keima who was being friendly with Shiori, and believed he was two timing. After Shiori had left, Vulcan used her powers to threaten Keima from approaching Tsukiyo. At the moment, Tsukiyo thinks that Vulcan is just Luna. Trivia * Although she appears in the promotional trailer that advertises the capture targets for both season 1 and season 2 of the anime version, thus far no voice actor has been named for her and she has not appeared in the opening of the 2nd season of the anime. * She likes Symmetrical things, black tea and fine arts * She dislikes Randomness, coffee and P.E. * Tsukiyo (月夜) means "Moonlight" in Japanese. Category:Targets Category:Maijima Category:Conquest Characters Category:Female Characters